The Monster That Loves Me
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Sora told his friends a scary story about a monster who comes out at night, the monster seems to like Kairi.
1. Story Time

"So why did you call us here?" Namine asked Sora.

The teens sat a cave in Destiny Islands, they sat in a circle with fire in the middle to keep them warm.

"I'm going to tell you a story, " he said.

"What kind?" Kairi asked.

"A scary one!" Sora rubbed his hands together, he can't wait to tell them.

"This better be good! " Riku said with his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"This is a true story. It happened on the night of October second. I couldn't sleep that night, I took a walk and I heard an animal scream. I looked everywhere, I saw two amber eyes looking at me, the creature came out of the woods. It was a human dressed in darkness, it was a male, he had blood all over his black suite. I didn't dare to move, he had his eyes on me. He threw a dead body in front of her, it was a woman. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. As I ran, I could hear a male whisper to me, "run Sora, run." The next night he banged on my window. It woke me, and I saw his eyes starting at me. That's my story. "

"A-are y-ou s-sure you weren't seeing things?" Namine asked.

Sora shook his head. "No, its real."

"If you aren't seeing things, then how about we go outside and wait till he shows up," Riku suggested.

"There's no way, I'm not going out there," Kairi said as she shook her head.

"Then how are you going to get home?" Sora asked.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Riku said.

Sora stood up. "Besides, we're going to stick together. "

Kairi and Namine liked that idea, they got up along with Riku who poured water on the fire.

Sora led them outside. "We gotta stay quiet. "

Suddenly a scream was heard in the distance, Namine and Kairi gasped.

Riku and Sora smiled, they couldn't wait to see the monster.

"I see his eyes!" Namine pointed in the distance.

Kairi squealed. Riku and Sora glared at it with no fear on them. Sora wasn't that scared, he did see the monster twice and Riku's never afraid of anything.

The monster disappeared in the darkness. "I'm going home," said Namine.

"Can you walk us home?" Kairi asked.

"Nope, face your fears. That's what I did when I saw him the second time," Sora said.

Kairi and Namine walked away from the group. "See you tomorrow, " Namine said as she walked further away from Kairi.

Kairi was now alone in the dark. Suddenly she heard a soft whisper. "Kairi, don't walk away."

"Sora, is that you?" She didn't hear another reply from the mysterious voice, she decided to run home where she'll be safe. Maybe she was hearing things or she could've let the story get to her and she thinks she heard him.

She went upstairs into her room, locked her door and her windows. She put on her nightgown and she climbed into bed.


	2. The Monster

"Wake up Kairi," Namine said.

Kairi immediately woke up. "Oh its just you."

"Sora, and Riku are going to find where that monster lives."

"He spoke to me," Kairi said with no emotion.

"What did he say?"

"He said, "Kairi, don't walk away."

"That's crazy! Get dressed, I'll meet you outside," Namine said as she left her room.

Kairi hopped off the bed and quickly threw on some clothes. She left her house to meet up with her friends.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he led his friends into the woods.

"I see footprints! " Namine pointed to the ground.

Everyone turned their gaze to look at the footprints. "They're human footprints," Riku said.

"But where's that monster living?" Sora asked as he looked around.

"Why don't we following the footprints?" Kairi suggested.

"Oh right," Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The teens followed the footprints, the footprints seem like they kept going and going.

"I think its never ending footprints," Riku said.

"We have to keep going!" Sora said with pride.

They walked for a few hours following the footprints. "Guys, they stop here," Sora said.

"Where do we go now?" Kairi asked with worry.

"I don't know, all I know is we're in the middle of nowhere! " Sora yelled.

"Wouldn't it be easier that we split up? " Namine asked.

"Yeah! Kairi, you go to the right. Namine, you take the left. Riku you take the other righ and I keep going straight! "

The teens split up and went in their directions where Sora wanted them to go.

Kairi was looking around with her heart beating against her chest. She's scarred about that monster might find her and kill her.

She wasn't looking where she was going, she tripped on a root and she fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Asked a familiar male voice.

Kairi quickly got up, thinking its Sora. She gave a good look of this man, its not Sora, but he looks a lot like him. "I'm fine." Kairi stared into his amber eyes, they're the same eyes as the ones that were glowing in the night. Could it be the monster?

"The name's Vanitas."

"Are that monster that appears at night?"

"Yes that's me."

"How do you know my-"

"Its the monster! " Riku yelled as he ran over to Kairi.

"Riku, who did you find me?" Kairi asked.

"I heard your voice, lets go find Sora and Namine."

"Kairi, is going to stay here and talk to me," Vanitas said.

Chills ran down Kairi's spin and Riku stood there and looked at Vanitas. "No, she's coming with me so we all can go home."

"I need to-"

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled as her and Sora walked over to them.

"Guys, this is Vanitas," Kairi said.

"You're not that scary as a human," Sora said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go home," Riku said.

"Kairi, is staying with me," Vanitas said.

"You can't keep her!" Sora said.

"Yeah, I can. I need to speak to her."

"Why not now?" Namine asked.

"You're here, if you excuse me I'm going to bring her to my house," Vanitas replied.

Kairi's heart pounded in her chest and her hands were getting sweaty. "You guys go ahead without me." She's not sure if she made the right choice.

Her friends blinked a couple of times, they turned on their heels and walked off.

Vanitas took Kairi's hand to take her to his house. "Your hand is sweaty."

"I'm nervous. "

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What is it that you want?" Kairi asked.

They stepped on his wooden porch. His house was an old wodden cabin. He opened the door and they both walked in.

Kairi looked around the room. Its just like any other house.

"Sit."

Kairi sat in a chair that was pulled out of the table in the kitchen.

Vanitas looked at her and he smirked. He can sence her fear." There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Why am I here?"

"I watch you everyday, you're so darn beautiful."

"You watch me?!"

"Yes, you see I'm lonely here. I need somebody to care for me."

"Why did you pick me?"

"I'm part of Sora, I think like Sora, we like the same things. The only thing we don't have in common is he likes the light and I like darkness."

"What do I have to do with anything?" Kairi asked.

"Because, I'm taking you away from Sora. I don't want him protecting you."

"Are you saying you want to protect me?"

"Yup."

"How can I trust you?"

"You have to trust me, there's no choice," he said with a smirk.

"Am I going to be here forever?"

"No, only today, but I will make sure you see me everyday."

"You know Sora isn't going to like that."

"You're not going to listen to Sora anymore, you only listen to me!"

Kairi shook her head. "No, no, no! You're evil! Why would I listen to somebody who lives in darkness?"

Vanitas laughed. "Tonight, you'll see me as a monster. I'll show Sora!"

"You can't hurt my friends!"

"I'm not going to hurt them. I don't hurt people."

"Why did you throw a dead body at us?" Kairi asked.

"You can't stop asking questions. I kill people, who try to kill me."

Kairi hopes Sora doesn't try to hurt Vanitas or her friends. She doesn't want them to get killed by the beast.

**A/N: idk what else to put. You guys have to wait till the weekend for the next update.**


	3. Fighting

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the crappie chapter. Well I fixed it...**

"Can you let me leave?" Kairi asked.

Vanitas shook his head. "You are to stay here. Wait for Sora to find us."

Kairi's legs became shaky, her heartbeat was faster than normal. She's afraid that she or Sora will die. "W-why?

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>The three teens were hanging out on the dock, waiting for their friend to return home.<p>

"I don't think she's coming home," Riku sighed.

"Why does that monster want her?" Namine asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find her!" Sora said standing up.

"We have to come with you. Its not safe," Namine said.

"No, its my job to keep her safe."

"He's going to kill you!" Riku yelled.

"I risk my life fighting Heartless and bring world peace," Sora said as he ran off the dock and he disappeared into the woods, leaving his friends behind.

* * *

><p>"You have to promise that you can't hurnt him or me," Kairi whined.<p>

"As long as he doesn't hurt me, it'll be fine."

Suddenly the wooden door swung open, Sora had his keyblade out. "Let her go!"

"Sora! Don't hurt him!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I'm her bodyguard! "

"She's not anymore, I'm protecting her," Vanitas said.

As night time hit, Vanitas statred to change. His clothes got toren as he grew tall, his teeth became fangs and fur covered his body. "Let's see who's worth proecting her!"

Sora and Kairi stared at him with fear. Vanitas smirked at their fear. "Fight me."

"Don't!" Kairi yelled.

Sora smacked his paw, his paw is like a dogs paw with sharp growled, and he smacked Sora, which set him flying into the air, he fell to the ground.

"Sora!" She ran over to him.

Vanitas laughed. "He's the one whose weak!"

"How could you? You're not a bodyguard! "

"I'm stronger than Sora. He's no bodyguard, he's too weak to protect you." Vanitas picked up Kairi by his paw.

"Let me go!"

"Kairi, listen to me."

"What?"

"Call me-"

"LET HER GO!" Sora yelled getting up weakly.

Vanitas lowered to the ground to meet Sora's eyes. "She belongs to me! Go find your own princess to protect. "

"Hand her too me, or you'll die!"

"Sora, don't! He'll kill you!"

"Why can't I have her?" Sora asked.

"I love her, all I want is to keep her safe."

"Love her? Are you crazy? I can't trust you!"

Kairi blushed. "Sora, let me stay with him. "

"What?" Sora was shocked.

Vanitas placed Kairi on the floor. "I'll make sure no harm gets in her way."

"Don't lock her up in here all the time," Sora said.

"I won't, I'll make sure she sees her friends. "

"Can I go home? " Kairi asked.

Vanitas sighed. "If you must, come back tomorrow."

Kairi nodded. Sora took her hand and they walked out of his house together.


End file.
